shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival (SF2)
In Shadow Fight 2, Survival Mode one of the five main modes of play (four in Act I). It is unlocked in Act I right after playing of a few rounds of the Act I Tournament and is available for play in other acts right after their beginning. Unlike other modes, Survival Mode has different style of playing. There are ten rounds for Survival Mode in all Acts and six in the Interlude and Act VII. In each round the player faces unnamed Ninjas and Looters(Act VII exclusive) with various weapons available from the current and the most recently past Acts. A single random ninja appears for only one round per attempt. The player has to survive all ten/six rounds in order to score a win and the full reward including the fight bonuses; failing at any round will be considered a loss. Each round has a fixed reward of its own and when the player fails to survive a round, the reward of the last round passed is given plus the fight bonuses. All ten rounds must be played in succession to its previous. Survival Mode provides very small amount of XP per win and thus is not a good method of levelling up. Survival Mode has an ascending difficulty with the first level being the easiest while the tenth (or sixth during Interlude and Act VII) being most difficult regardless of the skill level or the equipment the player is on. After completion of any round the player has to continue the following with the remaining health and health is not restored before any round. Rather it does slightly replenish after each round. Note that in addition to the rewards for Survival, you gain massive bonuses depending on how you play. Factors such as how many times you performed the First Strike contribute to the bonus coins awarded. Base rewards for Survival in each Act are: Act I Reward for completion of each round is: # 30 Gold coins # # # # # # # # # 480 coins At the completion of round 10 the player is awarded the achievement "Panda Bear" for the completion of Survival in Act I Act II Reward for completion of each round is: # 150 coins # # # # # # # # # 2,420 coins At the completion of round 10 the player is awarded the achievement "Forester" for the completion of Survival in Act II Act III Reward for completion of each round is: # 750 coins # # # # # # # # # 12,080 coins At the completion of round 10 the player is awarded the achievement "Swamp Warrior" for the completion of Survival in Act III Act IV Reward for completion of each round is: # 3,750 coins # # # # # # # # # 60,420 coins At the completion of round 10 the player is awarded the achievement "Spelunker" for the completion of Survival in Act IV Act V Reward for completion of each round is: # 18,750 coins # # # # # # # # 273,000 # 302,080 coins At the completion of round 10 the player is awarded the achievement "Sole Survivor" for the completion of Survival in Act V Act VI Reward for completion of each round is: # 93,750 coins # # # # # # # # # 1,510,420 At the completion of round 10 the player is awarded the achievement "Sunstroke" for the completion of Survival in Act VI. Act VIICategory:Shadow Fight 2Category:Gameplay Reward for completion of each round is: # 5 Digital Chips # # # # # 31 chips Category:Shadow Fight games